Batman's New Offer
by Windrises
Summary: Ra's al Ghul tries to get Batman to agree to be the new leader of the League of Shadows.


Note: Batman is not owned and created by me.

The Penguin was having a busy meeting with Black Mask. The Penguin said "Nobody knows how to handle the crime business in Gotham better than me. Hire me to work for you. Actually if you want me to replace you I would understand why."

Black Mask replied "I'm tempted by your offer, but I'm also annoyed by your ego. I'm the best crime boss in Gotham and a animal themed goofball isn't going to stop me."

A ninja broke into Black Mask's office and said "My boss has a business offer for Mr. Cobblepot."

The Penguin said "Well I'm sure that your boss has a better deal and attitude than this mask loving creep."

Black Mask replied "Both of you better leave my office."

The ninja took the Penguin to Ra's al Ghul's lair. The Penguin said "You should tell me where I am."

Ra's al Ghul replied "The area were in isn't important right now. I have a important mission for you and considering how smart you apparently are I want your help."

The Penguin asked "What's going on dude?"

Ra's al Ghul said "I need you to bring Batman to my lair. My ninjas will help you."

The Penguin replied "Defeating Batman would be a delight, but I need to defeat Batman for a better reason than for fun."

Ra's al Ghul said "After you bring the Batman here I'll pay you half a million dollars."

The Penguin got excited. He wanted to seem professional so he avoided doing a victory dance. He said "The ninjas should get started."

The next day Alfred Pennyworth asked "Have you started getting ready for today's party Master Wayne?"

Bruce Wayne said "Parties are pretty boring Alfred. Being Batman is exciting." Bruce saw the Bat Signal outside and said "Tell the other people at the party that I can't come."

Alfred replied "But you're supposed to be the party host."

Bruce said "Then you're going to finally get to host a party." Bruce got on his Batman costume and rushed to Commissioner Gordon's rooftop.

Commissioner Gordon said "The Penguin is robbing a bank. He seems to be working with ninjas."

Batman replied "The Penguin probably has a hidden scheme. I better go stop him." Batman drove to the bank where the Penguin and the ninjas were at.

The Penguin waved to Batman and asked "How are you today Batman?"

Batman replied "I know that you have a secret plan."

The Penguin asked "Why do you think that?"

Batman said "You would never care about me to ask how I am. You only ask that when you're in a good mood about a secret plan."

The Penguin asked "How do you notice my patterns?"

Batman said "I'm a detective."

The Penguin replied "You're a wacko who has a animal gimmick." The Penguin used a spray from his umbrella that can make people physically weaker for a day. The Penguin used it to make Batman lose the fight with the ninjas.

Batman tried to punch the Penguin, but the ninjas started beating Batman up. Batman asked "How many ninjas do you have?"

The Penguin said "Five."

Batman could defeat one ninja, but winning a battle against five ninjas was too hard for Batman. After several minutes of fighting Batman lost the battle. The Penguin and the ninjas took Batman to Ra's al Ghul's lair. The Penguin said "I finally defeated Batman."

Ra's al Ghul replied "You did a really good job Mr. Cobblepot."

A few minutes later Batman woke up. Batman asked "What's going on?"

The Penguin said "I defeated you. It turns out you're not the smartest and strongest animal in the world." Ra's al Ghul gave the Penguin half a million dollars. The Penguin was so excited about the money he did a victory dance while he left the lair.

Ra's al Ghul said "Greetings Mr. Batman. I suppose I should call you by a different name. Hi Bruce Wayne."

Batman asked "Why did you call me Bruce Wayne?"

Ra's al Ghul said "I know that you're Bruce Wayne."

Batman replied "I'm not Bruce Wayne. He's a rich troublemaker."

Ra's al Ghul said "You're great at many things Bruce, but clever lies are not something you succeed at."

Batman asked "Why did the Penguin bring me here?"

Ra's al Ghul said "I'm Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows. I'm hundreds of years old."

Batman replied "You're clearly not young, but I think you're exaggerating about your age."

Ra's al Ghul said "I have a special river I swim in called the Lazarus Pit. It has kept me alive for hundreds of years. That's how I've been the leader of the League of Shadows since it first began back in 1818."

Batman replied "You have a possibly fake backstory Mr. Ghul, but my real question is why you had the Penguin kidnap me."

Ra's al Ghul said "Although the Lazarus Pit has kept me alive for hundreds of years it's quite possible that the river could stop working or I might become immune to it. That's why I've been searching for a replacement for decades. All the people I considered turned out to be failures, but you've impressed me several times during your years as a crime fighter."

Batman asked "How do you know so much about me?"

Ra's al Ghul said "I'm more than just the charming leader of ninjas. Being so old I've had plenty of decades to make the proper equipment to spy on you and learn facts about you. You are a better fighter than any ninja that I've ever trained. You're the only person that I know who has the potential to defeat me in a fight. That's why I've picked you to be my replacement Bruce."

Batman asked "What do you want from me?"

Ra's al Ghul said "I want you to become the new leader of the League of Shadows."

Batman replied "You know a lot about me, but it seems that you don't know that I wouldn't agree to a crazy deal like that."

Ra's al Ghul said "But it's the best offer that you've ever gotten Batman. You would get to be the boss of a countless amount of ninjas and you would get to date my daughter."

Batman asked "What are you talking about you crazy old guy?"

Talia al Ghul walked in and said "Hi Bruce. I've seen you countless times on TV, but seeing you in person is a bigger honor."

Batman replied "You're really pretty especially in comparison to certain relatives of yours."

Ra's al Ghul said "I recommend that you stay here and think about my offer. I own the greatest lair in the world. Talia will show you around."

Batman and Talia walked out of Ra's al Ghul's office.

Talia said "I'll show you the wonderful things in the lair."

Batman replied "I don't care about this place's wonderful things."

Talia said "Then I'll show you the terrible things in the lair."

Batman replied "Your dad isn't a easy person to trust. I think that his League of Shadows was made for a evil and dangerous mission."

Talia said "You're right Batman. My dad is planning on getting rid of a bunch of cities. He even wants to get rid of Gotham."

Batman replied "Then he's even more looney than I thought he was. We have to stop him. You have to trust me Talia."

Talia asked "Why would I trust you more than my family?"

Batman said "Because I'm more heroic and handsome."

Talia replied "You're right about both of those things, but the two of us aren't enough to stop my dad's entire group of ninjas."

Batman said "I know somebody who could defeat all of the ninjas for us."

Talia asked "Is it one of your weirdly dressed sidekicks?"

Batman said "No. In fact it's not a friend of mine, but I think that this person will be helpful for once in this situation." Batman called Poison Ivy and told her what he wanted her to do.

Poison Ivy asked "Why would I help you?"

Batman said "If Mr. Ghul takes over Gotham that means you couldn't replace it with your weird plant army stuff. Mr. Ghul is a bigger threat to all of your plans than anybody else."

Poison Ivy said "I hate helping you, but I'll take care of the ninjas."

A few hours later Poison Ivy arrived at the League of Shadows' hideout. The ninjas tried to defeat Poison Ivy, but her plant powers were enough to fight them. After several minutes of fighting Poison Ivy defeated all of the ninjas. Poison Ivy said "I better go before Batman has me sent back to Arkham Asylum." Batman threw a antidote at Poison Ivy that took her powers away long enough for her to be captured and sent back to Arkham Asylum. The ninjas were sent to prison.

Talia said "Your plant buddy proved to be more useful than I would of thought."

Ra's al Ghul replied "You two fools have betrayed me and put my plans in trouble."

Batman said "All of your ninjas have been defeated. You can't do you evil plans anymore."

Ra's al Ghul replied "You two were the people I wanted to believe in the most. Also I thought my ninjas would be able to win any fight. It seems like everybody I respected has completely failed at their purposes."

Batman said "My newest purpose is stopping you."

Ra's al Ghul replied "You've won some really impressive battles Batman, but it's time to change your record of never failing in battle." Ra's al Ghul started attacking Batman.

Talia said "Please stop beating him up Dad. He's the guy I love." Batman smiled.

Ra's al Ghul replied "You've fallen in love with the guy who's disappointed me the most. That makes sense considering you're the woman who disappointed me the most." Talia punched Ra's al Ghul.

Batman jumped on top of Ra's al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul tried to throw Batman to the ground, but Batman kept punching him. Batman said "You can't lead any shadows. You're just the leader of evil plans."

Ra's al Ghul replied "You're quite the strong fighter for your young age Mr. Wayne, but you can't beat the fighting skills that I've been working on for the last two hundred years." Ra's al Ghul kicked Batman really hard. Batman tried to punch Ra's al Ghul, but he kicked several more times.

Batman struggled to think of a way to defeat Ra's al Ghul. Batman decided that he and Talia should battle Ra's al Ghul at the same time. The two of them started attacking him together. Despite how strong and clever Ra's al Ghul was he wasn't able to win a battle against both Batman and Talia. After several minutes of being punched and kicked Ra's al Ghul passed out.

Talia asked "What are you going to do to him?"

Batman said "I'm going to have him sent to Arkham Asylum. He deserved to be sent there in 1818."

Talia asked "Would you consider moving somewhere closer to my home than Gotham?"

Batman said "I'm sorry Talia. You're a really cool and beautiful woman, but being Gotham's hero stops me from being able to focus on romance."

Batman went back to Gotham and had Ra's al Ghul sent to Arkham Asylum. Batman realized that the Penguin was still free. Batman drove around Gotham and saw the Penguin stealing eggs from a bird's nest. Batman said "Put the egg back in the nest."

The Penguin replied "But I want a good breakfast." Batman used rope to trap the Penguin and he saved the egg. The Penguin said "I thought I was too smart to get captured."

Batman replied "Anybody that chooses to be evil isn't as smart as they should be."


End file.
